Falling to Pieces
by Waking the Dream
Summary: CC. Everything happened up to denstiny during the bridge scene. After is AU slightly. I'll try to incorperate all couples, but I am a dreamer fan.
1. Unshed Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Roswell or its subsidiaries.  
  
Rating: Go with PG-13 just in case  
  
A/N: This is my first Roswell fic. Please R&R. I try to keep this as close to the story line as possible. Any questions just ask. BTW the italiacs are Liz's thoughts.  
  
EKB  
  
Liz looked down into the placid water. This was their last chance and only hope. She glanced to her left and to her right. The men were coming now; out of their government issued vehicles. She felt calm now…almost detached. But she still knew she needed to get herself and Max out. Out and away from the true monsters.   
  
"Come on, come on, Max," She pulled Max up with her onto the guard rail. Liz heard the footsteps coming closer. She looked back. _So surreal…just breathe_. She started over the rail toward the water with Max. His hand clutching hers. Wait that isn't Max's hand. She felt her arm ripped from its socket; pain spreading through her arm. Liz watched as Max hit the water. She cried out in pain, not just for her arm, but for Max. _At least he now has a chance_.  
  
The agents pulled her back over the guard rail weapons at the ready. "Well, Well Ms. Parker. I don't believe I have had the full pleasure of meeting you," Agent Pierces' steely tone rang in her hears. Her arm felt like it was on fire. Liz looked up to see Pierce make his way through the semi-circle of men. "My what a daring escape, Ms. Parker. But please tell me how could you ever beat me?" He chuckled.  
  
"He got away didn't he?" Liz gritted through her teeth; tears welling.   
  
"Why yes, Ms. Parker, he did." He turned and started walking away, his heels clicking on the pavement, "But you Liz…did not," He called over his shoulder grinning.  
  
Liz watched as the men started in on her. Panic enveloped her. One of the black suited men took her by her hair and jabbed a needle into her neck; pain stabing through. She tried scratching his arm, but the chemical was already racing through to her brain shutting down her system; telling her to sleep. Liz struggled against the on coming darkness. It wasn't long through. The abyss engulfed Liz.


	2. Entrapment

Disclaimer: Here I state again I own nothing and my life is worthless than that. So please do not sue. This is one of the few joys I get out of life.

Rating: PG-14 or so (cussing and all)

A/N: Okay here is a continuation. Sorry it took so long but writers block just loves to sink its teeth into me. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R if you like or not. All writers have this need for feedback whether good or bad. I know…were sick, sick people lol.

* * *

Voice drifted in an out. Only words. Words Liz couldn't put into a sentence if she tried. Something smelled…very sterile. Like a hospital. Her eyes opened to the blinding light. Her body felt like lead; not even able to shield her eyes from the light. Luckily the darkness engulfed her before Liz felt anymore pain.

"Do we even know what will happen," Jenson asked.

"No, and that is not the point," Pierce reprimanded, "She is nothing but a lure and a lab rat, so do your job and shut up," Pierce walked up to the one way glass looking in on the unconscious Liz Parker. "Will we be ready for the tests when she wakes up?"

"Yes," Jenson glanced over the computer showing Liz's DNA mixed with Alien DNA. "Her stats are up from normal."

"So now all we have to do is wait and see what happens." Pierce walked out calling over his shoulder, "Call me when she wakes."

* * *

"Come Maxwell we gotta get you out of here," Michael said lifting Max into Max's beat-up jeep. The voices of agents scanning the perimeter getting closer.

"Liz…where's…Liz," Max stumbled into a seat; his legs seizing up. Sobs came from Maria huddle next to Isabel in the back.

"Shut up Maria," Michael yelled peeling out from the riverbank; dust rising into the night.

"We should have looked longer Michael," Maria screamed back, "We should have…," her voice cracked; tears streaming down her face.

"We looked Maria…there was only Max," Michael growled.

"Go back Michael," Max gasped out clutching his side; the pain peaked each time they hit a bump.

"No can do Maxwell. Agents were swarming near you when we got you out. We can't go back…we'll all get caught. We have to stick to the plan," Michael turned off the dirt road and onto the highway heading south away from Roswell.

"Jesus Michael do what Max says! Turn back. Liz is alone and scared," Maria cried out. Her hands clenched so tight that her nails dug into her skin causing rivulets of blood to stream out seeping into her khaki pants.

"Isabel, help her out," Michael glanced into the rearview mirror as if to communicate _calm her down_.

Isabel nodded resting her hand on Maria's back drawing small circles. Comforting motions with a strong suggestion for the troubled girl to sleep. To her credit. Maria put up a fight, but slowly her body gave into the alien pull; to rest…to sleep.

* * *

_Liz. Liz wake up. Rise in shine._

Liz heard the static voice rasped out over the intercom. Her eyes opened slowly.

"There you go Ms. Parker. Feeling better already from surgery I see," the voice boomed over the box from above.

Liz sat up. Her chest felt like it was empty. Her head felt like it was about to explode. She felt so tired. Her mind was already fogging over, but the voice called for Liz to get up. As she sat up Liz had to lean against the wall for support.

Liz looked around the room finally getting a better glance through fully opened eyes. It was Max's white room. Her heart sped up. Her throat tightened. "God, oh God," Liz whispered.

"Calm down Ms. Parker, calm down," a different voice said, "your heart rate is too high as is. Please calm down or we'll have to sedate you."

Her head felt light as if all the blood in her body was rushing to her head. She needed to get out. She needed Maria and Alex. But above all else she needed Max. The connection to him was just as strong if not stronger now. Liz wondered if they had re-captured him while she was out. Liz scrambled to the windowless wall in front of her feeling frantically for a door. "Let me out! Let me out of here!"

Liz heard a hiss to her left. The wall slid apart letting in men wearing haz-mat suits circling her holding out what looked like cattle prods. One of the people stepped forward with a hypodermic needle filled with a clear substance.

"Stand still," One man on the left said diverting her gaze from the man with the needle.

Liz swiveled back to the man with the needle in time to see his lunging. Even in her drugged haze her adrenaline kicked in enough to let Liz stumble out of the way. The man crashed into another behind where Liz had stood. The needles substance injected into the man's heart.

"Shit…Carter….Fuck he's seizing. Werner get her," The man with the needle yelled.

The man named Werner started toward Liz. Out of the corner of her eye, Liz saw the wall still open. A small hole made as the men started towards there wounded partner. Liz, taking the energy the burst of adrenaline gave her, sprinted towards the corridor. Liz ran down the hall doors lining the way, but bursting out with soldiers. Liz felt the air burn her lungs, her feet slapping the ground carrying her further.

"What are you running for Liz? You can't get out of here," Liz heard Agent Pierce's voice over the intercom.

Liz looked behind her the sound of running behind her. A hundred or so yards down the hall the haz-mat soldiers were following. Liz sprinted hard up a set of stairs. Her legs beginning to cramp, but her mind feeding her thoughts of Max to keep her going. Liz read the sign on the upcoming door, _exit out of compound_.

_Just a little longer_, Liz thought pushing her body, _a few feet more_. Liz reached for the door handle as it swung open. Agent Pierce stood in the door way; a gun pointed directly at Liz. Liz watched as Pierce pulled the trigger, but she felt the sharp sting hit her chest and with it her body fell backwards. The soldiers caught Liz's body as it fell.


End file.
